


When tears mix with water

by supergirlbutgaay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlbutgaay/pseuds/supergirlbutgaay
Summary: Alex arrives home before Maggie, but when Maggie acts weird before rushing off to the bathroom, Alex can't help but be worried.





	When tears mix with water

Alex rarely ever got home before Maggie, what with unexpected alien attacks happening all the time, so it was unusual for Alex to come home to an empty apartment. Alex’s stomach rumbled and she realised that Maggie always had food ready when Alex got home. Sighing, Alex makes her way to the cabinets to find whatever was edible. Spaghetti wasn’t that hard to make. Right?

Just as Alex was draining the pasta Maggie burst through the door of the apartment soaking wet from the rain. Her eyes downcast and hidden behind curtains of wet hair.

“Maggie?” Alex starts, “Are you ok?”

Maggie, having not moved from the spot at the door, merely gave a quick nod before rushing off and disappearing into the bathroom. Alex was worried and about to go check on Maggie when she heard the shower turn on.

Alex decides to ask Maggie what's wrong when she gets out of the shower, and returns to making dinner.

Nearly 20 minutes later Alex had dinner complete and Maggie still had not stepped out of the bathroom.

'She never takes this long to shower', Alex thought, 'Maybe I should check on her.'

Quietly, Alex makes her way over to the bathroom. She can hear the shower still running and see little fogs of heat roll out from the crack under the door.

“Maggie are you ok?” Alex questions while knocking softly on the door. She doesn’t get a reply.

“Maggie I’m coming in ok?” Hesitantly, Alex opens the door to the bathroom. She’s hit with a wave of heat and moisture instantly. The mirror is all fogged up and everything has a thin layer of moisture on it. Alex can hear quiet sobs coming from the other side of the glass that hides the shower. Worried, Alex takes a step closer to the glass and slides it open.

“Oh Maggie.” Alex breathes, her heart aching for the woman in front of her.

Maggie is curled up in a ball with her knees drawn to her chest and her head on her knees. Her skin is red and raw from the heat of the water. She’s tucked away in a corner of the shower quietly sobbing while the water hits her head. Alex hesitates about what to do. Of course she’s seen Maggie cry, but never has she witnessed the woman who is usually so brave and caring completely break in front of her.

“Alex” Maggie croaks. Her voice is raw and scratchy like nails on a chalkboard. Maggie hasn’t lifted her head to look at Alex but she understands anyways.

As Alex steps into the shower she hisses as the scalding water hits her arm, but she doesn’t move to turn off the water. Alex sinks to the floor next to Maggie and gathers her in her arms, quietly holding Maggie and whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she sobs. Alex has half a mind to realize she’s in the shower with Maggie, albeit she’s still clothed while Maggie herself naked, but she quickly reminds herself that Maggie needs her.

“It’s just so unfair Alex,” Maggie rasps, “She was just a kid she didn’t deserve to die like that.”

It clicked for Alex then, Maggie always had a hard time with cases that involved kids. She’s not sure what case she’s talking about, but Maggie can explain in the morning.

“I know love, I know it’s not fair it never is.” Alex whispers into Maggie’s hair while she runs her hands up and down her back. After a while the water begins to cool and the pair is left sitting under cold water.

“Come on let’s get you into bed.” Alex grunts as she stands up to retrieve a towel for Maggie. Alex gently places the towel around Maggie and slowly places one arm under her knees and another around her back. As Alex carries Maggie to the bed, Maggie begins to mumble apologies to her.

“Shhh baby girl it’s ok, please don’t apologise.” Alex whispers as she gently lays Maggie into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Maggies mumbling comes to a stop and she finally drifts off to sleep. Alex stands there looking down at Maggie, softly wiping her thumb over her cheek to catch a stray tear that had fallen. Alex feels nothing but pure love for the woman sleeping in her bed, but she’s also sad because Maggie was hurting. Alex would do whatever it takes to help Maggie end her pain, and she was determined to be there for Maggie whenever she fell again, because in their line of work it happened quite a lot. Alex yawned, worn out from such a sudden rush of emotions, and looked over to the kitchen where dinner lay cold and forgotten. She quietly wraps dinner away and then peels off her wet clothes before slowly climbing into bed with Maggie. At the sudden dip in the bed Maggie rolls over and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist pulling her closer to her. Alex’s heart swells and she can’t help but smile.

“Goodnight Maggie” Alex whispers into her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead. She settles her head against Maggie’s and slowly drifts off as well, knowing fully that Maggie is safe here in her arms.


End file.
